fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pheros
Pheros (フェルス Ferusu, Fels in the Japanese version) is an enemy boss character from Fire Emblem Awakening. According to her description, she is "a Valmese general who is enamored with Walhart." Profile ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' Pheros is the Valmese general guarding Fort Steiger. In the past, Pheros was a priestess of Naga and the Earth Mother who traveled to Ylisse to hear the words of Emmeryn. She came to believe in seeking peace through Emmeryn's words, however her mindset changed when Walhart came into power. She threw away her religion and followed him, believing that she will serve "a god among men" who can achieve peace. When Chrom and his army attack Fort Steiger, she commands the Valmese forces against them and dies in battle. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Pheros appears as a powerful enemy Mirage in the last of Tsubasa Oribe's side quests. She manipulates and controls the genius musician, Chouten Sawafuji. One year prior, she killed Azusa Maekawa, a famous idol that Sawafuji had worked with by consuming her Performa whole, and in the present day she attempts to consume Sawafuji's Performa as well. Tsubasa manages to nullify the power of Pheros's song with her own before she and the other Mirage Masters defeat her and free Sawafuji from her clutches. Pheros's appearance as a Mirage is a recolored variant of Aversa's design; a Pegasus-Centaur being with four wings. In Game ''Awakening *'Dropped when defeated ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Mabufu Mazio Spirit Drain Death Mascara |session= Axe-Blizzard }} Quotes VS Chrom (Chapter 17) '''Pheros: Then you'd be Prince Chrom... Once, I followed your exalted sister, you know. Made the pilgrimage all the way to Ylisstol, just to hear her speak. I, too, grew up worshiping Naga and the Earth Mother. Chrom: ...Yet you abandoned your faith. Pheros: I have no use for invisible spirits any longer. I serve a god among men now. Emperor Walhart will do what no religion ever could—unite all people. Chrom: Your naivete betrays you. Think about it: who willingly follows a tyrant? Pheros: Thinking plays no part in it. In words and deeds, a great leader takes hold of the heart, not the mind. I remember your sister possessing that selfsame gift for inspiring others. Doubtless many still cling to the power of her poetry. But I have found a greater voice... Chrom: My sister believe we all desire the same thing: peace. If Walhart holds such promise, why must he use violence to unite the people? Pheros: Now who is being naive, good Prince? Sometimes those who will not walk must be dragged along or pushed aside. So raise your sword, Chrom of Ylisse, and prepare to be pushed aside. Etymology Fels means "rock" in German. Pheros was the Egyptian son of Sesostris. The name may also come from ferrous, the Latin word for "iron". Trivia *She is one of the few minor bosses in the game that does not share her own portrait with another boss. *It is revealed in Chapter 17 that she has a hatred for Excellus because of his tricks and enforcement methods. This could be seen that she has a sense of honor and believes in fair fights. Gallery File:Felscon.jpg|Concept art of Pheros File:Pheros.jpg|Pheros in Fort Steiger File:SMTx FE Pheros Mirage.png|Pheros as she appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Female Characters